


Extraordinary

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more time Alan spends with Tron the more fascinating he finds his creation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

Alan sat in the middle of the room, trying to focus on doing what he was supposed to - re-search. Instead he couldn't help observing Tron, his security program talking to Kevin Flynn, his best friend. He still didn't know what to think, staring at them like it was the most normal thing in the world to look at something you created. He shouldn't be so... calm about it. He wondered if he would wake up any moment now and find out it was some kind of a weird dream, his mind playing tricks on him, showing him something he probably didn't even know he wanted to see. He didn't want it to end, of course. This new world, this new reality were extraordinary and here he was, a part of it, observing something... someone he created.

It was still unbelievable to think about Tron, to see him as a person. Not only a person, but somebody who looked exactly like him.

He had to fight the urge to run his hand through Tron's hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. He had to fight the urge to put his hand on Tron's shoulder, checking if his body was as warm as Alan imagined it was. He also felt the urge to caress his cheek or do something equally stupid now that he thought about it, just to see what Tron's reaction would be, to see his eyes lightening up, his circuits flashing and changing their color from the emotion once again. Alan still had before his eyes the image of Tron looking at him like he didn't know what was happening - their first meeting face to face, seeing Tron's circuits changing their color quickly from blue to violet, expression on his face softening a little.

"Alan_1, he murmured, sounding like he didn't believe in what he was saying, probably an effect of initial shock. "My...User," He made a move to kneel on the ground when Alan stopped him. Right then he couldn't help putting his hand in the middle of his creation's chest. It was the only move to touch Tron he dared to make. Admiring how quickly Tron's body language changed along with the color of his circuits, as the program quickly looked down focusing on the ground, was extraordinary. Alan didn't know why., Hoping he didn't do anything to offend, he stepped back feeling a little bit confused as was Tron.

The spell broken, they both stepped back as Flynn, clearly amused, patted both of them on the backs. Tron finally looked up and blinked a couple of times and Alan felt better just knowing he didn't do anything wrong. "Now we all know each other, so why don't we move on..."

That's how they ended up here, looking through the data Flynn wanted him to see. Alan shook his head gently and closed his eyes for a moment. Tron was fascinating. So much better than he thought, imagined, when he was working on him. Now that he knew what Tron was like, Alan still couldn't fully wrap his head about all of this, his creation, the whole Grid. He wanted to find out more, as much as he could and...

He made a move to take off his glasses until he remembered he didn't have them. Suddenly he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Alan?"

Alan looked at Flynn who was still sitting far away from him with his hands on the panel, looking concerned. That was the moment when Alan realised the hand laying comfortably on his shoulder must have been Tron's.

"Alan_1?"

"I'm fine," he murmured. "I was just thinking. This... everything is just so..."

"Believe me, Alan, I know what you mean. But you looked really lost in thought, not only admiring, you know. Was it something important? If you need any help maybe Tron could..." Flynn smirked and Alan felt the need to roll his eyes at his friend and throw something at him at the same time, but preferably without Tron witnessing it. Every time he looked at Flynn he had a feeling the other man knew what he was thinking, and Alan really hoped he wasn't blushing. His program kept looking at him slightly confused, his hand still on Alan's shoulder. The longer they were touching, the more he could feel something like a... connection growing between them. It was hard to explain, but the spark of electricity going through his whole body every time he felt Tron near him was like pure energy. He wondered if Tron felt it too. He hoped so. He could survive Flynn's teasing and smirks, especially because he would have to ask somebody about this new kind of connection, and he couldn't imagine asking Tron.

"I'm fine, Kevin, really," he answered after a moment, interrupting his friend, who looked too pleased with himself for Alan's taste. Tron was looking between them both, probably collecting data. Alan tried to keep himself from flushing when Tron's eyes were on him, observing, wondering. In the moment their eyes finally met, Tron quickly turned his head to look at Flynn, circuits once again changing their color slightly, from blue to blue mixed with violet, barely noticeable, but still there.

And Flynn just kept grinning, his work forgotten.

"Alan_1, if you need any help, it will be my pleasure to provide it," Tron said after a couple of seconds that seemed like hours. With a simple nod of his head in Alan's direction, he got back to where Flynn was standing, once again reading data.

"Of course, Tron. Thank you."

***

All of them took a break when Tron unexpectedly declared that he had to leave them for a while because he had some places to check and programs to talk with. Alan wondered what that meant, but didn't ask. If Flynn knew what Tron had planned he didn't seem in any hurry to share the information, so he left it alone. As much as Alan wanted to go with his program, observe him and find out more not only about him but also the lives of other programs, he also didn't want to be rude so he stayed with his friend, waiting for the other man to decide what to do next. After Tron left them Flynn must have noticed Alan's expression. Or probably he was just good at reading people.

"He wouldn't have left if it wasn't something important. It's probably about gridbugs," he said, a reassuring smile appearing on his face. "He is still... excited about you being here. And I think you are happy to see him, too," he winked and Alan really hoped his cheeks weren't covered by blush at his friend's words.

"Of course I am, Flynn. This all is just... overwhelming. But amazing," he looked around, then moved his hands observing both his armor and then Flynn's.

"Yes it is. But you will get used to it. Pretty quickly from what I see so far, too. And I think Tron will be pleased to hear that." Flynn turned around and headed to the door, but before he left he briefly looked at Alan, a smirk never leaving his face. "Oh, and Alan? I hope you realised already but you're covered in circuits just like Tron is. I thought it would be good to remind you. Violet is definitely your color."

Alan really wanted to throw something at Flynn when he heard a light-hearted laugh.

***

Using Tron's absence Alan asked Flynn to go "sightseeing", which was more interesting that he thought. The other man managed to show him a couple of his favourite places and clubs, greeting various programs they passed along the way, exchanging looks and introducing Alan to some of them. Alan was quiet, not knowing what to say, so he just kept nodding and letting Flynn say everything. While Flynn talked Alan could focus on what he saw around him. He couldn't stop staring at the design of the city, various programs, everybody looking at him. Before he could react and see why Flynn suddenly left him where he was as he said goodbye to the other programs, his friend was waving at somebody. Alan looked in the direction pointed by the other man and in next second he noticed Tron's familiar form walking in their direction, smiling a little when he noticed Alan.

"Greetings, Flynn. Alan_1."

"Hi, Tron. It went quicker than I expected," Flynn nodded at him, a grin appearing on his face as he looked at Tron like he knew something Alan didn't. Tron blinked a couple of times focusing on Flynn's face, probably just as Alan, wondering what Flynn had in mind. Flynn's attempt to hide a smile failed so he shook his head slightly. "Gridbugs are... well, okay, I just meant that you didn't have to hurry, you know. Even if it was just checking if everything is fine."

"I don't know what you mean, Flynn. Of course I wanted to be as quick as possible," Tron replied after a couple of seconds, avoiding Alan's eyes. "You also should..."

"Alan doesn't go anywhere," he interrupted Tron once again and looked at Alan, searching for confirmation. "Not yet anyway. Right Alan?"

This time it was Alan who blinked. He felt stupid not knowing what to do with himself. "Yes, of course," he said finally and Flynn winked at him.

"See? You still can spend some time together."

"Alan_1," Tron turned to him, completely ignoring Flynn's words, "if you have other duties, I understand; you do not have to stay. Flynn is just..." trailing off he looked at the ground and once again Alan noticed his program's circuits change their color slightly. Right then he finally understood what and Flynn and Tron were talking about. Tron wanted to spend time with him, too. He hoped he wasn't blushing when he remembered Flynn's earlier words about being covered by circuits and looked down on his hands that were now flashing violet. Great. He didn't even had to look at Flynn's smirking face to realise that he indeed had started to blush. He stepped closer to Tron, resting his hand on the surprised program's shoulder.

"I plan to stay longer," he said carefully, hoping he was not being too direct. "Right now I don't have other duties, so I think it could be the perfect time to look around here. If you don't mind showing me around, that is."

Tron kept looking at him, expression hard to read, but he seemed as overwhelmed as Alan felt when he realised he entered the Grid for the first time. Yet at the same time, it wasn't so overwhelming. Alan couldn't focus, looking into Tron's eyes, so very similar to his, but at the same time so much different, somehow deeper, so much more intriguing and full of something... something Alan knew he wanted to discover.

At Flynn's quiet giggle Alan stepped away from Tron, because it looked like he spent more time looking at his program than he intended to. Tron also stepped away. It made Flynn giggle even more. Alan knew his cheeks were covered by a blush and he this time he didn't even try to hide it. "Flynn, would you just shut up?"

"Oh, don't worry, Alan. That's exactly what I plan to do," his friend patted him on the back reassuringly. "I'm afraid I have to disappear now. Clu asked for my assistance some time ago and I would hate to disappoint him, you know. You can spend together some time now. Tron knows when to send you back."

"Of course," the program nodded.

"Well, then. I guess he will have to be your guide and introduce you to parts of the city you haven't seen yet. I hope you don't mind, Tron?"

Tron's face lit up a little bit as he nodded. "No, of course not."

"Great. See you around, then."

They watched as Flynn left them, his lightcycle flashing, and Alan suddenly realised how close to each other they were standing. When he wanted to turn to face Tron, he felt the back of his program's hand touching his and when it seemed like hours when Tron didn't move his hand, he thought he had imagined it when he actually felt fingers wrapping around his gently. He felt a sudden warmness spreading through his whole body for the second time this day and a smile tugging at his lips. After a few seconds Tron made a move to withdraw his fingers, looking a little scared, perhaps wondering if he had done something wrong. Alan let his fingers curl around Tron's in return, hoping it reassured Tron.

It felt good to know that now he had time to learn how to interact with his program. Alan heard a quiet murmur coming from Tron that sound like "My User" when he let go of his hand, and Alan let his program introduce him to the rest of the Outlands.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm more nervous about posting this than I should be. Don't ask me how it happened and why it happened, but it makes sense in my head, so I'm not questioning anything. I just can't imagine these two not fluffy. The first time I posted a pre-slash fic *lol* It's weird. It's my first try at writing fic for this fandom so don't be too hard on me, please?
> 
> Dedicated to **[Ad Absurdum](http://ad00absurdum.livejournal.com/)**. Thanks for beta to **[Stormkpr](http://stormkpr.livejournal.com/)** and to **[Camellie](http://camellie.livejournal.com/)** for encouragement.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/441392.html#cutid1)**


End file.
